SkulP- Dialogue Randomness
by Tairulz
Summary: A texting war between me and Super Shadow21 turned into what you see before you (hehe...) So its just a bunch of randomness between us and some of our favourite Skulduggery Pleasant characters. ENJOY! :D


**Okay its another Skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction. I realise i should be writing my other stories but I'm just really lazy, ill get to it eventually :P**

**Me and Super Shadow 21 were having this texting argument, and she brought Skulduggery into it. I responded with Valkyrie, and this is what we ended up with**

**Do not read this if you fangirl over caelan.**

**Warning: WE WERE ON A SUGAR BINGE! I don't want any comments on how awful or lame this is, its MEANT as a really goofy type of comedy**

**Advice is one thing, outright rudely insulting me and my writing is another. Keep the abuses to yourselves please**

**Ps. i skipped how the argument started a little bit forward is where this will begin**

**The characters we write for each:**

**Super shadow 21:**

**- Hersefl (Super)**

**- Skulduggery**

**- Dexter Vex**

**Tairulz:**

**- Myself (Tairulz)**

**- Valkyrie**

**- Ghastly**

**DISCLAIMER SHOULD BE ALREADY OBVIOUS TO YOU ALL**

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

**SUPER:** *Pulls out machine gun, AK47 and bazooka*

**TAIRULZ:** Oooooh, can i have one?

**SUPER:** *And calls Skulduggery Pleasant*

No!

**TAIRULZ:** What?! Noooooo not Skulduggery Pleasant! (Mock Horror)

**SUPER:** Yes, Skulduggery Pleasant. And theres a height limit to guns, your below it.

**TAIRULZ:** Hey! No fair! Noooooo not him!

**SKULDUGGERY:** What seems to be the problem girls?

**TAIRULZ:** 0.0….. you didn't...

**SKULDUGGERY:** She didn't what? Do i have a solo case? i haven't had one of them in years!

**VALKYRIE:** Of course not you moron

**SKULDUGGERY:** *Under breath* Damn

*Not under breath* So whats the problem? Do you know Valkyrie?

**VALKYRIE:** I AM valkyrie idiot

**SKULDUGGERY:** *Facepalm* I meant do you know what the problem is...

**VALKYRIE:** You don't have a face to palm dummy….

**SUPER:** The midget wants a gun!

**TAIRULZ:** Well duh! guns are cool!

**VALKRIE:** I think she should have a gun if she really wants one...

**SKULDUGGERY:** FINE! Skull-palm then! And the midget is right, guns are cool. But she's under the height limit.

**TAIRULZ:** What if i wear high heels?

**SUPER:** Why don't you just give her sugar and be done with it...

**VALKYRIE:** Cause its more amusing to see her hassle skulduggery

**SKUL-VAL-SUPER:** *Blank Stare*

**SUPER:** Wait a minute, u hate girly things….. **(Which is true)**

**SUPER:** And yes, it would be very amusing….

**TAIRULZ:** If they're BLACK heels there's more of a chance ill wear them

**TAIRULZ:** And yes, i think it would amusing, Pwease?

*Stares at Skulduggey with adorable puppy eyes*

**SUPER:** NO! THE HEELS ARE PINK WITH HEARTS!

**SKULDUGGERY:** *Blank stare* No.

**TAIRULZ:** Awwwww…..

*Takes his revolver and runs away laughing on sugar high*

**VALKYRIE:** *Collapses laughing*

**SUPER & SKUL:** Oh good god…

**TAIRULZ:** *In distance* You'll never take me alive! hahahahaha...

**VALKYRIE:** Pffft…. Hahaha! She-hahahah….. Took your gun! Hahaha!

**SUPER:** Well, you heard Tai. Go kill the psyco. Its what you guys do, isn't it?

**SKULDUGGERY:** Very mature Val. Very mature…

**VALKYRIE:** No, she's a nice girl, plus….. its hilarious! Hahahaha

**TAIRULZ:** *Waving gun around and laughing insanely in the distance*

Guns ARE cool! You were right skul!

**SUPER:** But she's gonna take over the world if you don't.

**SKULDUGGERY:** The insanely good looking one has a point. Look at the midget, she's laughing insanely.

**TAIRULZ:** *In distance* I heard that! Don't call me midget or ill shoot you with your own gun!

**VALKYRIE:** Nah, shell calm down soon enough

**SUPER + SKUL:** But he's/im already dead… *At same time*

**SKULDUGGERY:** But the insanely good looking one called you that. I thought that was your name, i really did.

**SUPER:** Calm down? No, she really won't…

**VALKYRIE:** 0.0….. wait… what? Just how insane is she?

**TAIRULZ:** How in the hell is she good looking?!

**SUPER:** One word. VERY. I am very good looking…

**VALKYRIE:** She can't be THAT bad

**TAIRULZ:** Hey skul, can i shoot a pigeon with this? Hehe…

**SUPER:** See? The midgets more than insane! And I'm very good looking tai, thank you very much!

**TAIRULZ:** *under breath* Yeah, you wish…

**SKULDUGGERY:** Leave the pigeons alone!

**TAIRULZ:** If your good looking super, than I'm not short!

**TAIRULZ:** But skul! They're just a bunch of birds!

**VALKYRIE:** I agree, pigeons are absolutely useless

**SUPER:** *Being held back by skulduggery and Valkyrie* LET ME AT HER! LEMME AT HER!

**SKULDUGGERY:** And they help the environment. Leave them alone.

**TAIRULZ:** Haha Super! You can't get me hehe...

**VALKYRIE: **How do they help? I still say pigeons are useless

*Yells 'yes you can shoot them' to Tairulz*

**TAIRULZ: **YAY! Hahahahaha… *Runs off to look for pigeons*

**SKULDUGGERY: **Valkyrie? Are you feeling alright?

**SUPER: ***Runs after Tairulz* GET BACK HER YOU MOTHER F****! BEFORE I GET OUT MY AK47 OUT!

**TAIRULZ:** Cool! A bigger gun, can i shoot it?

**VALKYRIE:** Skul, i like the hyper one. We should stop them from killing each other

**SKULDUGGERY:** Yes, that would be a good plan. And you didn't answer my question. But i know exactly how to stop them...

**VALKYRIE:** I feel fine, but what exactly is your plan?

**SKULDUGGERY:** *Runs off* I'll be back in a minute!

*Super is still chasing Tairulz, all the while Tairulz is laughing*

**SKULDUGGERY: ***Teleports back with…. CAELAN!

**SUPER: **CAELAN-KUN! *Fangirl scream*

**VALKYRIE: **0.0…. WTF no!

**VALKYRIE: **Hey tai! i found something you can shoot!

**TAIRULZ: **Yay! Hehe...

**SUPER: **DONT YOU FUCKING DARE, BITCH! I CAN AND WILL FUCKING RIP OUT ALL YOUR HAIR AND HANG YOU WITH IT IF YOU SHOOT HIM! DONT BELIEVE ME? IF YOU CAME WITHIN A 20 METER RADIUS OF MY CAELAN-KUN I'LL USE ONE OF SKULDUGGEY'S RIBS TO STAB YOU! DO NOT TEST ME! *eye twitch*

**EVERYONE ELSE: **0.0….

**SKULDUGGERY: **(0_0) What?

**VALKYRIE: **(0_0) The...

**CAELAN: **(0_0) Hell….

**TAIRULZ: **Haha! *Shoots Caelan and runs away*

**VALKYRIE: **Huh. Nice shot

**SUPER: ***Epic death glare* *Bazooka appears in hands and starts shooting at tairulz*

**TAIRULZ: ***Appears out of crates and starts giggling*

**VALKYRIE: **Wow, cool

**GHASTLY: **Umm what?

**SKULDUGGERY: **Oh your lordship, we didn't see you there. *Mock bow* Valkyrie, bow to our lord and master

**VALKYRIE: ***Mock Bow*

**SUPER: ***Still shooting at tairulz*

**TAIRULZ: **You can stop shooting at me now

**SUPER: **NEVER!

**TAIRULZ: ***Pulls a rope that lands on Super, runs away giggling towards main group*

**GHASTLY: **Ummm who's this?

**VALKYRIE: **She's Tairulz, really hyper but super nice and pretty

**TAIRULZ: **Hi Ghastly! :D

**SKULDUGGERY: ***Cuts Super out of the net*

**SUPER: **Thank you Skulduggery-kun :D

**VEX:** *Walks through random door* Hello! ;D

**SKULDUGGERY: **Vex! Good to see you again! *Hugs Vex*

**TAIRULZ: **Hehe bromance! No offence Vex *Giggling*

*Valkyrie and Ghastly look at each other, than burst out laughing*

**SUPER:** DEXUGGERY!

**TAIRULZ: **HAHA i agree Super :D

**VEX & SKUL: **….?

**SKULDUGGERY: **What'er they talking about?

**TAIRULZ AND VAL: **Haha you guys are clueless lol

**VALKYRIE:** And i thought you were smart Skul hehe

**GHASTLY: **Yeah, is there something your not telling us? *Snicker*

**VEX: **Were over 400 years old. We don't know what you people are asking us!

**TAIRULZ: **Hahaha lol i know and you dont hehe

**VALKYRIE: **Dude, the jokes implyng your gay, how on earth did you guys miss that?

**SUPER: **Dexuggery is the romantic pairing between you and Skulduggery, Vex.

**SKUL & VEX: **O_O

**GHASTLY: ***Smirks* I'll be sure to attend your wedding guys

**VALKYRIE: **Don't forget the pink clothes haha

**TAIRULZ: **Yeah! Or the fairy wings to match hahaha

**VEX: **Whatever, your holiness

**SKULDUGGERY: **Don't start, Val.

**SUPER: **Actually the Seme would have a black tuxedo and the uke would have a whit tuxedo.

**VALKYRIE: **But soul, its funny

**TAIRULZ: **Yeah, what she said *Hi fives Valkyrie*

**SUPER: ***Under Breath* Not to mention hot...

**SKULDUGGERY: **No its not! Its embarrassing! *Didnt hear what Super said*

**GHASTLY: **Haha looks like your engaged Skul

**(ALL at same time) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**VEX: **No were not your majesty!

**SKULDUGGERY: ***Death Glare

**SUPER: **OH I'LL PLAN THE WEDDING!

**(END unanimous actions/talk)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**I know you guys were probably hoping for more, or a not so lame ending, but thats all me and Super Shadow21 wrote, i have no idea if this will continue or not.**

**And the second week of term 4 just ended, so school will slow me down even MORE in updating. Regular school work i can deal with, its just the homework i hate doing… (Especially instead of fan fiction writing)**

**While i can't promise you an exact update time, it will be soon though**

**Cya next time! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
